This research project is concerned with 1) the design and construction of a frequency modulated ultrasound spectroscope utilizing time delay signal correlation techniques, 2) evaluation of this system as applicable to research relating to the blood coagulation process, and 3) the design, construction, and evaluation of an instrument suitable for routine clinical use by paramedical personnel based on the results of #2 above.